Mark of Athena My Edition
by KeeponReadin
Summary: This is my spin on the Mark of Athena! Enjoy! I don't own anything related to Rick Riordan!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is KeeponReadin' just going to say some author stuff before you guys start reading:  
><strong>

**1) I don't own any of Rick Riordan's wonderful ideas**

**2) This is my second story! Yippee!**

**3) Please feel free to review!**

**4) Enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**Mark of Athena:**

**My Edition:**

**Chapter 1:**

As she stepped out onto the deck of the Argo II wind hit her like a slap in the face. It whipped her golden blonde hair behind her as she walked over to the side of the massive boat. When she looked out over the railing she saw clouds and when she looked down she saw houses and fields whizzing by. _Judging by all the fields and farmhouses we're most likely in the Midwest. _She turned her head to see Piper making her way over to her. "Hey, Annabeth, you okay?" Piper asked tilting her head slightly. Annabeth didn't respond. She looked at the wooden floorboards analyzing every detail intently. _Bent nail there, great job, Leo. _"Annabeth," She repeated. Annabeth looked up at her for a second then turned back to look at the scenery. "You know you can't ignore me forever," Piper tried again desperately. She walked over and leaned on the railing next to Annabeth.

"Watch me," She replied dully. Annabeth looked over at Piper and she could tell Piper was probably giving her some lecture because of the way her mouth was moving up and down. A smile briefly crossed her face at the thought that in a few minutes Piper would realize she was talking to herself. But then grief and sadness overwhelmed her and she was once again lost in thought. _There's a lake… Percy. There's a horse… Percy. There's a cow… Hera... Percy. _It went on like that for quite a while… and Piper talked to herself for quite a while. Finally, Annabeth decided to put Piper out of her misery. "Piper, there's nothing that you could tell me right now that would possibly make me feel any better."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn," Piper teased shaking her head.

"I got it from my Momma," Annabeth said pausing to smile just a little. But then Annabeth felt something. It was a searing pain located in… her brain? She immediately placed her fingers on her forehead and began to rub it. The pain just became worse. The scene before her faded and she couldn't hear anything but her own heart beat. A picture began to surface in her mind. It was fuzzy for a few seconds but then it came into focus. Annabeth's heart nearly stopped. Percy was running out of a large tunnel with an old woman in his arms. Another kid around Percy's age that Annabeth didn't recognize was running in front of him towards a large camp-like area. Then the tunnel Percy had just come from exploded and a young dark-skinned girl around the age of thirteen came running out. They were all in a dead sprint toward the large river that separated the camp from the area around it, when two gorgons busted through the rubble and continued to pursue them. The trio finally reached the river but Percy hesitated to cross. The old woman said something to Percy but he didn't seem to care and crossed the river anyway. Once across he turned and used the river water to destroy the gorgons. He turned around to see that the old woman had turned into Hera. The vision stopped and blackness consumed her once again and the only sound she could hear was the dull thumping of her own heart. Then she sat bolt upright gasping for breath and coughing.

"Guys, come quickly! She's alive!" Piper called out from beside her. Jason and Leo rushed to her side to see Annabeth gasping for air and looking like she'd seen a ghost. "Annabeth, what happened?"

"I-I-I…" Annabeth faltered. She'd seen him. Sure it was a crazy vision that came out of nowhere but she'd seen _him._

"Piper, I think she needs some rest," Jason said looking worried.

"Jason, we'll be there in about an hour! She has no time!" Leo exclaimed waving his hands sporadically around his head to emphasize the point.

"Fine, just make sure she doesn't do that again when we get there," Jason said while rubbing his head as if he had a headache.

"Don't worry, Jason, I'll handle it," Piper said gently. Jason nodded to her thankfully and went off with Leo to steer the boat. Annabeth looked up at Piper with a glazed over expression.

"P-P-Piper," She rasped out. "I saw Percy." Annabeth then explained to Piper her vision not skipping over any of the details. The area that Percy had been in reminded her of San Francisco. She was actually pretty sure that the camp he had been running to was Camp Jupiter. That's where the Romans were. That's where they were going now. To do what she'd been attempting for almost nine months now, to find Percy.

**How was it? I'll never know if you don't tell me so... review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**KeeponReadin' is back! Aren't you glad? Here's a few things:**

**1) I don't own anything Rick Riordan related!**

**2) Sorry I didn't get to post yesterday!**

**3) I've kinda put my first project on hold to do this story... But don't worry I got some great ideas for Piper and Nico in math class today!**

**4) Alright you guys can read now  
><strong>

**Chapter 2:**

"Not fair, Percy!" Frank shouted after Percy had disarmed him for the twentieth time that day. Percy smirked as he dangled Frank's sword between his fingers.

"Looks like I win again," Percy laughed tossing Frank his sword. "By the way Frank, you of all people should know: 'All's fair in love and war'."

"Yeah, whatever," He scoffed. _Ha, _Percy thought, _I sound like Annabeth. _A headache immediately swept in at the mention of her name. It wasn't a devastating headache, just a mild one. But it never failed. Every time he did something or said something even remotely close to what she might do or say he got a headache. It's like the memories that weren't there were punishing Percy for not remembering every little detail. He knew what she looked like: golden hair with a silver streak that matched his and startling grey eyes. Although everyday her image grew less vivid in his brain, like it was slowly fading from existence. He shook his head. The headache was now almost unbearable. His raised his fingers to rub his forehead but the pain became agonizing. Suddenly Frank disappeared and blackness covered everything in sight. He wanted to cry out, to yell for someone, anyone who could hear him or help him. But it was no use he could hear someone in the distance calling his name, begging him to wake up. However, the sound vanished and all he could hear was his own heart beat. For a brief second he was on a massive ship with the head of a vaguely familiar dragon on the front. The vision cleared and he spotted two figures on the deck. A tall figure with long curly blonde hair and a slightly shorter figure with choppy braids of chocolate brown hair stood together looking over the side of the boat. Percy's heart did a back flip when he saw the blonde haired girl. He didn't know why but she was so familiar it hurt to look at her. All of a sudden she collapsed and the shorter girl started yelling things he couldn't understand. Then it hit him: _Annabeth was in trouble. _He flailed and did everything he could to get down there but he was rooted to the spot. He tried yelling and screaming but it was no use. His vision turned red with anger as he continued to fight against his invisible captor. Out of the blue, the scene shifted to what looked like a bunch of kids on a field trip. But something was wrong: he saw the girl with the chocolate brown hair again. This time she was with a two boys. One that looked like the boy he had seen earlier in the message Tyson had brought him… wasn't his name Sammy? The other one looked familiar also, but not in the same way. He had seen those blue eyes before, but where? He racked his brain for an answer. Finally, a name came to him: _Thalia. _He wasn't totally sure who Thalia was but he knew she was important. _I have to focus on this vision, _he told himself, _and it showed me Annabeth so it's bound to show me something else important._ As if on cue the kids stepped out onto what resembled a cat-walk that stretched over the Grand Canyon, wind spirits came out of nowhere and attacked them. They fought hard but were no match for the wind spirits. Then "Sammy" fell off into the Canyon below. That left an older looking satyr, "Chocolate", and "Thalia Jr." to fight the wind spirits. The satyr said something to them and plunged off into the Canyon, probably to help save Sammy. Chocolate and Jr. were locked in combat with the wind spirits when the satyr reappeared with Sammy and Chocolate fell into the Canyon. The satyr yelled at Jr. and he nodded. Then Jr. jumped over the railing and fell towards Chocolate. They fell for a while until he finally caught her and… started floating? _Okay, these kids have to be demigods, _Percy analyzed, _and that kid's definitely a son of Ze- Jupiter._ When Percy turned his attention back to the vision the wind spirits had carried off the satyr and the kids were just standing there. Until a chariot descended from the sky carrying a bulky kid with a shaved head and… Annabeth. Once the chariot landed on the bridge and Annabeth got out and the vision dissolved into nothingness. Blackness swallowed Percy's line of sight whole and once again he was greeted by the faint beat of his own heart.

"Percy! Percy, wake up!" Reyna screamed at Percy's lifeless form. Percy jolted upright and began coughing and gasping for breath as if it were the last bit of air on Earth. Percy could barely see and his ears were ringing. He had no clue where he was or what he was doing but he got up and started running like his life depended on it. He didn't know where he was going or how he would get there but he knew two things: Annabeth was out there, and she needed him.

**Hm? Kind of freaky right? Are these visions Gaea related? Who knows? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**KeeponReadin' here! Yep business as usual first:  
><strong>

**1) I'm not Rick Riordan nor will I ever be!**

**2) Sorry for not posting lately... I've been very busy!**

**3) Going to try to do the big reunion today but it may take me a while to get it perfect!**

**4) Read I say! Read!  
><strong>

**Chapter 3:**

It hurt to move. She wanted to get up and do something _anything_. She wanted to walk or to run or to lift her arm but she was totally and completely paralyzed. She felt different now. She could hear things that didn't make noises and could see things that weren't there. She felt things you couldn't touch and smelled odorless things. She saw feelings and heard thoughts. Fear and anger were like a hazy fog that clouded her path. Her path, she didn't know where it went or how long it was but she hoped it crossed Percy's. Every so often Annabeth would get glimpses of things that were to happen. Like yesterday she knew Piper was going to trip on a loose board on the other side of the ship. And when Leo walked into a wall this morning, she had seen that too. Earlier Jason had walked past the door to her room and she had heard his thoughts. He was worrying about Piper and some girl named Reyna. It didn't fit though. Why was she getting these powers now? Maybe it was for the task ahead. The Next Great Prophecy that she was sure she was a part of. Maybe it was to find Percy. But right now it was for nothing… her powers and gifts would be wasted if she couldn't even get up. So she tried with all her might to stand. _For Mom, for Dad, for Malcolm, for Piper, for Jason, for Bonehead Leo and, _she mentally encouraged herself, _for Percy! _Finally, she sat up and gingerly put her feet on the ground. _So far so good, _she thought. She leaned forward and put all her weight on her feet and stood. At first it took all her strength to stay upright and balanced. Then as she put one foot forward she became nauseous but held it in. Pain overwhelmed her again but she pushed it aside because she was Annabeth Chase and pain wasn't going to even come near to stopping her from seeing Percy. She reached the hallway and took the stairs up to the deck. Annabeth stumbled over to the railing and leaned against it for support. She looked out at the familiar landscape of California and took in the fresh air. She felt Piper's presence behind her. "Piper, you ask a lot of questions," Annabeth said acknowledging Piper.

"What? I-I didn't even say anything," Piper said shocked.

"Your thoughts tell a different story, Piper." Annabeth said in her matter-of-fact tone that she used when she knew she was right (which was a lot). "You're worried about Jason and whether or not he has a Roman girlfriend. I wouldn't be surprised if he did but then again I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't have one and you're just overreacting." Piper looked like Annabeth had just punched her in the face.

"Yeah… you're right but… I was going to ask you what you were doing here and…" But Piper didn't really have to finish because Annabeth already knew what she was going to ask. Piper was dumbfounded. What was up with Annabeth?

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I just woke up and I could read people's thoughts and see into the near future." Annabeth said still not moving to even look at Piper. "By the way, in five minutes Leo's going to fall down the stairs and tell us we'll be arriving at Camp Jupiter soon." Piper looked over at the stairs then at Annabeth then at the stairs. "I'd warn him that the stairs were slippery because of the glass of water Jason's going to spill," she paused, "now. But I think it'll be hilarious." Piper heard Jason say he was going to go get a mop and then heard Leo stomping over to the stairs. As if on cue Annabeth turned around. "Leo!"

"Huh?" He managed to say before slipping on the water and crashed down the stairs. Annabeth and Piper doubled over laughing as Leo got up and dusted himself off. "Hey you guys, we'll be there in…" He was cut off.

"'About thirty minutes, by the way I fixed that board you fell on yesterday, Piper.'" Annabeth finished for him as his eyes went wide in shock.

"How did you…?" He said scratching his head.

Annabeth shrugged, "I don't really know. I woke up from my coma like this."

"Alright, well we'll be arriving shortly, so keep the weird mind-reading crap to a minimum." Leo joked. But Annabeth nodded her head anyway and turned her attention back to the California landscape, once again thinking about Percy. Would he remember her? And even if he remembered her would she still be his Wise Girl and would he still be her Seaweed Brain?

**End of Chapter 3... bum bum buh! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KeeponReadin' is back! Can you believe it? Amazing right? Anyways here's ye chapter! Wait! Almost forgot:**

**1) I'm not Rick Riordan! Jeez, what were you guys thinking?**

**2) Thanks to everybody who's stuck with my terrible writing! You guys are awesome!**

**3) Also, thanks to everyone who reviews you guys are awesome too!**

**4) Now here's ye chapter!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4:**

People crowded the streets below. _No, _she corrected herself, _Romans crowded the streets below. _Romans were supposed to be their enemies. That's how it had been, but now they had to join forces or the world as they knew it would cease to exist. She scanned the crowds for a familiar mop of messy black hair but found none. _Where is he? _Then doubt crept in, what if he wasn't here like Jason had said? What if things had went horribly wrong and he had somehow… died? _No, _she told herself, _if he had died you would have felt it. _Along with mind-reading and foresight she could also _feel_ the presence of some things. It was an odd feeling. She could _feel_ the life force that made the difference between the living and the dead. She felt disturbances like Piper walking up to her or Jason worrying about their arrival. But the feeling that emanated from Camp Jupiter was unlike any other she had felt before. There was something there that drew her to the area. Like a magnet to metal or a moth to flame. The feeling was sucking her down, almost like gravity. Who or whatever was down there she _needed _to get down there desperately. Maybe it was just nerves and she wanted to get this over with? Or maybe it was Percy? She received a brief headache in reply to her thought about him. Mixed in with her feelings of desperation were feelings of dread and pain. She wished Leo would stop circling the city and just land already. "Hurry up, Leo! We don't have all day for you to land!" Annabeth shouted. _Jeez, what's eating her? _"Leo, I can hear you!" _Crap. _Annabeth climbed the stairs to where Leo was steering the ship. He rolled his eyes at her and she hit him in the arm.

"This whole mind-reading thing is going to be the death of me!" He said shaking his shaggy head. Annabeth smiled a smile that only a child of Athena can. A smile the Percy Jackson had come to love.

He had run out of breath somewhere between the Forum and the Lake. He stood there staring at the ground realizing there was nothing he could do. The lake water began to churn and thrash. He turned in time to see Reyna running towards him. "Percy, what's wrong with you?" Reyna asked her voice full of curious rage. Then in a softer tone she asked, "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Percy didn't answer. He was furious. Everything in him wanted to punch something or someone. He turned around to face Reyna.

"A-Reyna… I-I'm sorry, I can't- I don't-…" Percy scratched his head. He had almost called her Annabeth. Now he was really losing it and Reyna was smart enough to figure that out on her own. He might as well tell her. The Greeks would be here any moment now. "Reyna, it's about when I blacked out." He told her everything. Well, except for maybe all the stuff about Annabeth. He didn't want Reyna any madder at him than she already was and she'd be a lot harder to reason with. Once he was finished he put his hands in his pockets and looked up into the sky as if it had the answer to all his questions.

"Percy, I'm sorry," she said.

"No, Reyna, it's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault, it just happened." He sighed. His voice was full of sorrow yet it had a hopeful ring because he knew deep down inside him that he would see Annabeth. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow but he knew somehow that he would see her. A sharp pain pulsated through his head. The pain was followed by more random bursts of pain, his vision blurred slightly and he became dizzy. He pressed his fingers against his forehead in an attempt to stifle the increasing pain. Reyna looked concerned and was probably yelling for help or something. He couldn't tell. The only thing that was going through his mind was how to stand up and why he had a certain desire to learn how to fly; little did he know the same thing was happening 15,000 feet in the air.

Annabeth was struggling to stand, "L-Leo, land, now." Leo nodded and the ship began to descend upon a lake off to the side of the city. Two specks were barely visible; one ran away in terror to find shelter desperately trying to drag the other with them. But the other one wouldn't move, in fact he was coming towards the lake. Then it hit Annabeth. She knew why the other person had run away. They weren't descending. They were falling.

**Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what your thinking: Where's the Reunion? Well I'll tell you, suspense and cliffhanger's are a writer's best friends. Sorry, guys still working on it. Anyways, review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**It be KeeponReadin'! Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm a terrible person... on with the disclaimer!**

**1) I don't own nary a thing by or related to Rick Riordan  
><strong>

**2) I'm really super duper sorry for not posting in a while! Forgive me!**

**3) Thanks to all of you who have bravely gone where no readers have gone before!**

**4) Also, thanks to you guys who review! You guys are beasts!**

**5) And now... your featured presentation...  
><strong>

**Chapter 5:**

Annabeth's mind was racing. She bolted down the stairs and as she stood in the center of the deck. An idea hit her. It was a completely crazy Percy-like idea, but it was worth a try. She held up both her hands and focused every ounce of energy inside her into the boat. The boat fell visibly slower and time itself seemed to stop. Then the boat lurched to a stop in mid-air. Jason ran up the stairs to the main deck with Piper close behind, but Annabeth didn't dare stop whatever she was doing. The pain was unbearable, she had a terrible headache that made her want to lie down and cry. Annabeth gritted her teeth in agony and concentrated all her emotions into the boat and holding it in the air. Annabeth desperately tried to form words, "J-Jason, h-help m-me." Jason looked utterly dumbstruck. Annabeth closed her eyes and focused the remaining energy that kept her standing on a silent prayer. _Percy, help me._

As Percy looked at the now suspended in mid-air ship he heard something so familiar it nearly gave him a heart attack. _Percy, help me. _The message played like a broken record over and over in his head. Before his brain even registered what he was doing he was in an all-out sprint towards the Lake. He dove in and the water circulated around him and then he shot out of the water in a jet stream. All of the water in the Lake thrust him up towards the boat. He placed both his hands on the bottom of the boat and the lake water surged around him and helped him hold up the boat. When he finally had full control over the boat he slowly lowered it back to the Lake. _Funny,_ he thought, _boats are a lot lighter than they look. _But as soon as he had thought it the boat's full weight came crashing down on him and they once again fell at an alarming rate. Percy let go of the boat and summoned all the water back into the Lake to cushion the boat's fall. Percy hit the water before the boat did, he didn't think the boat would come away unscathed. He knew also that their departure would be delayed because of the necessary repairs that the boat would need. At that point though, Percy didn't really care about the boat. He just wanted Annabeth to be okay. The boat hit the water with a horrendous noise that echoed throughout New Rome. Percy crawled out of the Lake and stood up. He saw the massive cracks in the bottom of the boat and heard people yelling on board. Reyna pushed her way through the on looking crowd and ran up to Percy. He could plainly see her mouth moving and her lips forming syllables, probably telling him he was the biggest idiot in the world and that he had yet again managed to almost get himself killed. But he didn't really care. He returned his gaze back to the boat where he could see some people scrambling around the wreckage. "… Percy, are you even listening to me?" Reyna asked angrily from behind.

"Not really, Reyna. We need to help those people." He said it with such force it almost made Reyna shudder. Percy looked at her eagerly for an answer but his expression turned to impatience then to anger. "If you fell from the sky in a magic boat would you want help?"

"Yes, but…" He cut her off.

"Listen, Reyna, I'm going to go help them. If you want to you can but if you don't, just stay out of my way." Percy looked like he'd rather spit on her than talk to her as he jogged back to the Lake. Once he reached the Lake he realized how exhausted and wore out he was as he began to walk on the surface of the water. Each step hurt and his feet began to feel like they were made of lead. Percy climbed the side of the boat and took in the scene before him. A huge crack ran down the middle of the boat, splintered wood covered every surface, nails and bent boards littered the deck. A kid was attempting to crawl out of the rubble. He realized it was a vaguely familiar girl that had long chocolate brown hair as she struggled under the weight of a heavy board. Percy approached her and lifted the board with ease and heaved it off to the side. He held out his hand to her, "I'm Percy Jackson."

_Wow, _Piper stood open mouthed, _and I thought Jason was hot… _When Piper finally came back to the planet she shook his hand and stuttered out, "I-I'm Piper McLean."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows together in thought, "Sounds oddly familiar… anyways, what's the damage? Is anyone hurt?"

"I'm not sure… me and Jason were having an argument below deck when the boat started falling and we ran up to the main deck," Piper scratched her head. Now it was her turn to be confused. "I'm not really sure what happened after that. It's all kind of fuzzy."

"We'd better go check and see if everyone's okay and find the others," He said immediately taking control of the situation. Percy started by climbing the stairway to the helm of the boat. He found a short boy with curly black hair leaning against the railing on the side of the boat for support. He seemed dizzy and like he was trying to regain his balance. Percy approached him and nearly gave the kid a heart attack. "I'm Percy Jackson. Are you okay?"

"Uh, hey, I'm uh," he scratched his head and thought for a minute. "Leo, yeah that's me, Leo Valdez." Then he tried to move from his spot to shake Percy's outstretched hand but fell forward.

Percy caught him underneath the armpits and steadied him. "Whoa there, looks like you've broken something."

"Yeah, my ankle doesn't feel so hot," Leo complained leaning against Percy in an effort to stay upright.

"Don't worry about it, you're in good hands." Percy said patting Leo's back. "By the way, do you remember anything about the crash?"

"Uh, I'm not sure…" He trailed off and looked like he was deep in thought until he snapped his fingers excitedly. "Yeah, I remember circling around this place looking for a spot to land when Annabeth got all panicky and told me to land immediately."

"Annabeth? She's here?" Percy said becoming uninterested in anything but finding her. "Come on, guys we have to find Annabeth… and… Jason?"

"Yeah," Piper and Leo answered in unison.

"Okay, any idea where they might be?" Percy asked but Piper and Leo simply took on blank unknowing expressions and Percy continued to lead the search party through the wreckage. After a couple minutes of checking rooms in the lower deck they heard a deep, muffled moan come from a room. Percy tried opening the door but it was blocked. He told Piper and Leo to stand back as he backed toward the opposite wall of the hallway. He stepped forward and kicked the door off of its hinges, sending it crashing into the inside wall of the room. Percy motioned for Piper and Leo to stay outside as he surveyed the room. His eyes passed over the room twice before he found a hole in the roof and a small pile of wooden debris piled below it. Percy walked towards the pile and heaved pieces of splintered wood and chunks of metal aside until he found the kid who must've been Jason. Jason's head snapped up in alarm and stared into Percy's eyes. Percy held out his hand, "I'm Percy Jackson… your Jason right?"

"Y-yeah," Jason mumbled and took Percy's hand. He was a little wobbly and had a slight headache but nothing serious. He informed Percy that on impact the center of the boat had all but cracked open and the deck foundation had become loose, causing Jason to fall through. He also told him that the last thing he remembered was Annabeth begging him for help.

"So, you stood there and didn't do anything while she was desperately asking you for help?" Percy asked in disbelief. He slightly shook his head and Jason knew it was a rhetorical question; a question that if he answered it would simply be thrown back in his face. Percy was hurt, disgusted, determined, and excited all rolled into one. He walked past Jason not even paying attention to his response if he even had one to give. Percy brushed past the others as well and made it extremely clear what their next objective would be: Find Annabeth.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Man, I suck! Sorry, you guys! Anyways please review and tell me what you think whether it be bad or good!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm KeeponReadin'! Do yeh love meh? Hah, Old Gregg reference... anyways on with thy disclaimer!**

**1) I don't own anything Rick Riordan!**

**2) My "Master Plan" is falling together perfectly!**

**3) Mentioned above my "Master Plan" is now in effect so yeah there may not be a lot of Pipico for a little while...**

**4) But, don't worry you guys I assure you my plan is worth it!**

**5) Read!  
><strong>

**Chapter 6:**

Everything inside Annabeth ached. Boards were piled up on top of her rib cage, crushing her and slowly sucking the life out of her. Annabeth could feel herself falling from the living, her eyes closed momentarily but fluttered open again as her struggle to stay alive continued. Each breath was a battle, a miniature World War that raged within her. _Breathe in; _she instructed herself, _breathe out. _She knew automatically that something was wrong the moment the pain hit her on the boat. The pain wasn't Percy, the pain was another force that had ripped through the Space Time Continuum and tipped the scales for the bad side. She also knew that this wasn't how it was supposed to be. She hoped that somehow, somewhere another Annabeth would know something was up. But, what she hoped for most of all was that Percy would get to her before Death did. Her time was almost up. She prayed to every Greek and Roman God there was to help her. Hopefully, her prayers weren't in vain and that the Gods would give her the strength to stay alive and give Percy the knowledge to find her. _There is no hope for you, Athena Spawn! You will die at my hands and the prophecy will be null and void! _ An evil voice clouded her thoughts and nailed its words into her head. Annabeth couldn't take the wave of mental pain that swept over her so she screamed a muffled and probably unheard scream. Annabeth could feel her heart beat slowly fading. She counted the beats, _1, 2, 3…_ Annabeth's muscles relaxed against the pile of boards on top of her and she was about to accept her fate when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs and immediately dove into the pile of wood and chucked boards aside until he was able to drag her out of the wreckage. "Annabeth, I'm here stay with me!" His voice nearly cracked with desperation and sadness.

Annabeth looked deep into his sea green eyes that she adored. "Percy, I'm not going anywhere without you."

Percy scooped her up in no time and forgot all thoughts of tiredness. He was fueled with worry for Annabeth. "Annabeth, you're safe now. I'll take care of you." Annabeth didn't have the energy to tell him anything else so she just rested her head on him as he ran as if his life depended on it back to New Rome.

Leo, Piper, and Jason stood stock still. They were absolutely dumbstruck. One second Percy's introducing himself, the next he's off running like his pants are on fire to the infirmary. "Wow, that guy's awesome," Leo scratched his head and smiled in amazement.

Jason smiled as he helped his friend stand, "Not as awesome as me though, right?"

"Jason, I think Percy has you beat." Piper teased and laughed as the cocky confident smile drained from Jason's face.

"Crap, you guys sound like Annabeth," Jason's smile returned.

"Not funny, man. She's seriously hurt. Plus, she just saved our sorry butts." Leo once again used his hands to emphasize his point.

"Well, we're not going to meet the _Romans _just standing around on this boat," Piper said Romans like one might say diarrhea.

"Nope," Jason let out a long sigh.

Annabeth lay motionless on a cot in the infirmary waiting for Death to find her. She stared at the ceiling intently as if it had all the answers to her problems. Percy sat on a chair next to her bed and clutched her hand like it was the only thing keeping him anchored to the world. Percy's eyes were drooping and Annabeth could tell that sleep would come any second now; but something else arrived before it. A dark mysterious shadow had appeared in the corner of the room. Annabeth had noticed it only milliseconds before Percy had fallen to the floor clutching his head. Then Annabeth felt a searing pain shoot through her forehead like a bullet, the world around her transformed into dancing shadows then to nothing but a cold bitter blackness.

**How was it? I'm not Annabeth, I can't read your mind so review and tell me!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey what's going on? It's KeeponReadin'! Chapter 7 whoop whoop! Let's get this disclaimer party started!**

**1) Me and Rick Riordan are two totally different people... I don't own PJO or HoO!**

**2) This chapter basically lets you get to know the enemy just a little bit more so its not very long.**

**3) Chapter 8 will probably be a lot longer and more dramatic and crazy so bare with me!**

**4) Story time!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7:**

"Master, the deed is done." A man in a dark cloak bowed before a tall figure sitting upon a throne.

"Both heroes are dead?" The figure leaned forward on his throne in excitement. The man with the cloak nodded his head. "Finally, I will reach my proper place in this world! Stupid Camp Half-Blood will fall to its knees begging for my mercy; with their precious heroes gone this world is now mine for the taking!"

"Hah! Ignorant Son of Hermes you would still be rotting in the Fields of Punishment if not for me!" A thunderous voice soaked in evil shook the entire room.

"I have not forgotten your kindness, Gaea." The figure on the throne stood and bowed to an invisible but very real force. He stood again and regained his composure, "Nakamura!"

"What is it, Master?" The one called Nakamura replied and saluted in the direction of his "Master".

"I want you to make sure Percy and Annabeth are dead! I don't care what you have to do to get the job done, just make sure they won't be around to cause problems later!" The man walked toward a small candle near the stairs to his throne. The candlelight illuminated his sickly pale skin, blue eyes, blonde hair, and fiendish grin that was almost always spread across his scarred face. He was the enemy that would never die; the one who still haunted both Thalia's and Annabeth's thoughts to this very day. He was Luke Castellan.

The darkness began to fade into a mist around her and carried her down to look upon a fire scarred battlefield. She could see two figures sparring near the edge of the battlefield. As the vision focused she could see a familiar mop of jet black hair and a girl that she vaguely remembered being called Reyna. She knew that both Percy and Reyna were leaders and were forced to work together but she still felt pain forming in her chest. They laughed and blocked each other's attacks. Reyna was talking non-stop about something and Annabeth could tell that Percy was only barely listening. Then, Percy stopped and with one swooping motion he deflected her sword and sent it clattering to the ground 10 feet away. He tilted his head slightly in thought. Annabeth could tell he was about to have what she liked to call a "Percy Moment". Reyna looked at him with surprise. "Reyna, what does your shampoo smell like?" _Wow,_ she thought, _Percy hasn't changed at all._

Reyna looked taken aback but answered anyway, "Um… Oranges… Why?"

"Don't know, just curious I guess." He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm more of a Lemon guy personally." He got a faraway look in his eyes and it didn't take Annabeth long to figure out what he was thinking about. Just as Annabeth had realized that Percy had been missing her just as much as she had been missing him; the scene changed.

She saw what was kind of like a slideshow of images and memories: Luke falling off Mount Othrys, Luke finding her in the alley when she was seven, Luke holding the sky up, and so on. She felt an odd assortment of feelings: shame, hurt, disgust, loneliness, and fear. The emotion of fear was heavier and more intense than the others. _Why? He's dead. He can't hurt anyone anymore._ But Annabeth was wrong, dead wrong.

**Gosh, why can't people just stay dead? Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey it's KeeponReadin'! First things first:**

**1) I don't own Percy, Annabeth or any of Rick Riordan's awesome characters**

**2) A massive high five goes out to all you guys who review and read my stories!**

**3) Okay, I really don't have anything else important to say so... read!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8:**

The mist she had been floating on caved in underneath her and she fell. Eventually she smashed through a surface that felt like glass. It shattered around her and she finally hit solid ground with a thud. The ground and walls around her were solid white and stretched on for what looked like miles. Annabeth desperately tried to stand but it felt like all her bones had been crushed up into little pieces. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. Annabeth shut her eyes and focused on what would happen in the future but nothing came. Her powers were blocked wherever she was. Annabeth started to panic she thrashed against her invisible binds but nothing effected them in the least. "Annabeth, calm down, nothing can harm you here."

At the sound of her Mother's voice Annabeth immediately stopped struggling, "M-Mom?"

"Yes, daughter, you are very weak right now and need to rest," Athena's voice was like the calm after the storm and eased Annabeth's nerves quite a bit. "I must say I am very proud at how well you are developing."

"Developing? Developing what?" Annabeth was now filled with a burning curiosity that only came from being a daughter of the God of Wisdom.

"Your powers, they have taken quite some time to develop but nonetheless they have arrived when you needed them most." Athena paced the room thoughtfully as Annabeth tried to no avail to stand.

"You mean I've had these powers all along?" Annabeth was still struggling to sit upright when her Mother approached her from behind and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you have. Think of them as being in a chest. You have the key to the chest, yet you don't know you have it or how to use it until the time comes." Athena said these things as if it was the most plain and simple thing in the world. "When Percy was born he was destined to go to Camp Half-Blood and eventually, save the world. He was also destined to meet you and Grover. Honestly, I don't know where that son of Fish Head would be right now if it weren't for you."

Annabeth had finally found the strength to stand, "But Mom, you still haven't told me anything about my powers, why I have them, and where is Percy?"

Athena smiled a warm smile, "That's for me to know, and you to find out."

Annabeth wanted to yell at her Mother and demand answers to her infinite number of questions but the room began to rotate and spin out of control until Annabeth was flung to a completely different location. She was in a dark throne room of some sort, kneeling before a shadowy figure on a throne. Annabeth struggled only to find that her hands had been tied behind her back.

"Master, I'm so sorry! I d-didn't realize they were still alive!" Annabeth noticed a man cowering before the skeleton-like figure on the throne.

A gnawing feeling in the back of her mind told her something was seriously wrong. She had no clue what the feeling was trying to warn her about. Maybe it was the nearly empty void that was now her mind and memories? Or maybe it was the sinister figures that loomed about in the shadow covered room? She pushed the thoughts aside, taking a deep breath to take in her surroundings. She noticed another person in the same position she was beside her. His back was bleeding and his head hung low. She tried to read his thoughts but nothing came. She knew that if she tried to move or talk they would execute her immediately or punish her like they had him. Instead, she tried contacting him telepathically. _Hey, are you okay?_

His head snapped up and stared at her through the darkness. He had extremely familiar features: piercing sea green eyes and jet-black messy hair. They stared at each other for a long time, each one of them battling a ferocious headache that clawed at their minds. Annabeth knew something was wrong, she knew she should know him. But she didn't. She barely even knew who she was.

**How did you like it? I know not very actiony but trust me things will pick up! Review please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I, KeeponReadin, have escaped the treacherous clutches of Writer's Block!**

**1) As mentioned in the previous chapters I do not nor will I ever own PJatO**

**2) Sorry it took me so long to upload this I'll try to update quicker from now on**

**3) But remember good things come to those who review so make sure to let me know what you think**

**4) I'm done with my blabbering... for now...  
><strong>

**Chapter 9:**

Annabeth's mind raced, she dug through her memory in search of some small clue as to who she was and who this boy was. Her mind was a void; an empty vacuum much like space itself. As the skeleton and his associate discussed what was probably a way to kill the both of them discreetly Annabeth attempted to contact the boy again. _Hey, can you hear me?_

He looked scared for a second; _Uh, yeah…_

_Good, I don't know where we are, who you are, or even who I am but I know we need to get out of here._

He wrinkled his nose; _Yeah it smells like crap down here._

She raised her eyebrow at him; _I was more worried about them plotting to kill us._

He rolled his eyes; _They couldn't kill us if they tried._

_Honestly? Our chances of survival are slim right now. I have no clue how long we've been down here; as far as we know they could've already poisoned us and are talking about where to dump our bodies. There's no way we could take them; their grown men and we're tied up._

_So I take it the glass is half full?_

… _Wait! I have an idea…_ Annabeth envisioned the ropes that bound her hands and was immediately able to feel the knot. She felt around it until she was able to start untying it; she had gotten half way through her bonds when one of her captors spoke up.

"I can't stand it anymore! Get them out of here, I don't care where you take them, just make sure their alive to watch us crush their pitiful excuse of a home." The skeleton's voice was heavily coated with disgust. His servant smiled a disgustingly evil smile as he approached Annabeth and yanked her up by the arm. The boy's sea green eyes were staring a hole of pure, unrelenting hatred through the man's head as he approached him and began the same process of yanking him up.

He gritted his teeth. "Don't touch me."

"Ha, and who's going to stop me?" The man's yellow teeth stuck out in a toothy sneer. Annabeth had been constantly working with the knot and paying attention to the skeleton man. The man had left his throne and exited through a door in the back of the room, an idea hit Annabeth. _Hey, he's got a knife in the third pouch to the right on his belt._

He made eye contact with Annabeth and quickly nodded his head. "Your favorite color is purple."

The man looked at her menacingly, "What? How could you possibly- I mean… uh…"

"You secretly enjoy watching cat videos on YouTube, you never understood the concept of integers, you think your boss is a narcissistic pig, you love-," Annabeth could've gone on forever but a large hand intercepted her words.

"Unless you want to die right now in front of your _boyfriend _here I suggest you-," He stopped mid sentence and Annabeth realized that the boy had stabbed him. She looked at him in shock.

He shrugged. "I didn't kill him…"

"We should probably find someplace to put him?" Annabeth looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah hold on let me cut your ropes," He quickly cut the ropes holding Annabeth's hands and she rubbed her wrists.

"Thanks."

"No problem." He put the knife in his pocket and almost began dragging the man when he remembered something, "I didn't catch your name."

Annabeth put on a strained face, "I'm pretty sure it's Annabeth Chase."

"Nice to meet you I'm…" He furrowed his eyebrows and thought for a second. "Percy? Yeah I'm Percy Jackson." Percy smiled a lopsided grin and held his hand out for Annabeth to shake.

She shook it and added urgently, "We've got to hide this guy and get out of here before his boss gets back." Percy nodded his head and hoisted the man onto his shoulder firefighter style. Annabeth quickly scouted out the room for a hiding place when she heard voices coming from one of the many hallways that lead out of the enormous throne room. Annabeth whispered to Percy, "This must be the center of the entire structure; each of the hallways probably branches out into a smaller room like this one. Actually I'm pretty sure this entire place is located underground because of the way the supports are built." Annabeth gestured towards the huge columns that lined the walls and stretched up to form an elaborate pattern along the ceiling.

"Okay," Percy breathed. "How do we get out of here?"

"That's the million dollar question," Annabeth immediately began analyzing the architecture, taking in every last detail.

"Hey, there are some loose bricks in the floor. You think we can fit him in there?" Annabeth looked at the hole Percy had made then looked at the man Percy was carrying.

"Probably, but you have to hurry I heard voices coming down that hallway." Annabeth pointed in the direction of the hallway and Percy automatically began stuffing the man inside the hole. Annabeth bent down to help him and once they had closed the bricks leaving a small air hole so he wouldn't die they dove behind a stone pedestal. Just as they had taken cover the skeleton man appeared in the room and slumped across the room to his throne which appeared to be made out of some complex dirt material. In the light she realized the man had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a scar that stretched across his pale face where a scowl was permanently imprinted. He was dressed in a sweeping black cloak with matching black boots, gloves, and tunic. Then Annabeth looked down at herself and realized she was wearing an orange shirt that read 'Camp Half-Blood'. She looked over at Percy who was wearing a purple shirt and then she noticed his arm. She gently picked it up and turned her head to see a trident tattooed on his arm with the letters SPQR and a single line underneath.

Painful memories of running up a hill in the rain stung the back of her eyes. As she watched a tall figure with spiky black hair battle a Cyclops a lone tear came to her eye. Percy looked concerned but she waved him off. She watched as the figure collapsed and a tall boy with sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a long scar across his scared face yelled at her. Annabeth shook her head to clear it; she was pretty sure she had just witnessed a scene from her past she was also pretty sure that whoever this skeleton guy was she knew him and at one point he had been a vital factor in her life.

**Well, what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Canna get a high five y'all? **

**1) Disclaimer is in chapters 1-9 in case you hadn't noticed... I don't own PJatO**

**2) Thanks to all of the wonderfully amazing people out there who have left reviews and read my stories!**

**3) Trying to be more brief with my Author Notes in case you hadn't noticed... read!  
><strong>

**Chapter 10:**

"Percy this way!" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down the opposite hall causing him to stumble slightly. We were running like crazy trying to get away from the hordes of clay monsters that were hot on our trail. I took the lead and guided Percy down hallway after hallway, my powers working in overdrive. "Watch out!" I pushed him out of the way of what would've been the spike of rock that killed him. He gave me a grateful glance and we took off again. Honestly, I wasn't paying very much attention as we barreled through tunnel after tunnel letting my senses and Deductive Reasoning lead the way. Percy muttered curses under his breath as rocks were hurled at us from behind. Columns of rock occasionally fell from the roof or caved in beneath our feet giving me a visual of what would've been our deaths. Watching me and Percy die gruesome deaths every five minutes was enough to drive me insane; I had a severe headache that threatened to split my brain open. _My Daughter, your gift is both a blessing and a curse. You are the wisest of my children, only you have the ability to wield this power. _A strikingly familiar voice echoed throughout my head causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"Annabeth, c'mon we can't stop!" Percy grabbed my hand and began to pull me down the hallway. My head pounded; I wanted to give in and die. "Annabeth I'll carry you if I have to," the look in Percy's eyes hurt me to look at; it made me feel selfish and weak.

"Percy, you don't understand we can't outrun them or fight our way out of this. We need a plan." I thought for a minute, "The ceiling!" I quickly scanned the ceiling for a weak point while Percy looked dumbstruck and the monsters poured into the hall. My eyes finally rested upon a crack in the well designed ceiling, I closed my eyes. "Percy, my hand," I held my hand out to Percy and he eagerly took it; I peeked my eyes open for a second to give him a sly grin to which he responded with a blush. Then I closed my eyes and focused all of my energy on the crack and used my mind to slowly enlarge the crack and hopefully bring the ceiling crumbling down. It had occurred to me that the floor also might be smashed so I had Percy prepared if it did. I heard the roar of the monsters mixed in with a satisfying _crack! _My grip tightened on Percy and I could feel him stiffen at my squeeze. I opened my eyes just in time to see the ceiling begin to cave in on itself; boulders fell from the roof and smashed everything in front of us. I turned and gave Percy a let's-get-the-heck-out-of-here look, he nodded his head frantically and we began our mad dash through the collapsing, endless network of tunnels.

We weaved through half destroyed hallways and crumbling corridors until we finally found a large dome shaped room just like the throne room. The columns that lined the walls looked strained and the top of the dome where the columns met in an intricate pattern was littered with small cracks and indentions. "This place isn't going to last long," I examined the room and noticed there was only two ways out; well one since we had just previously destroyed the second.

"It's a one way street, Annabeth," Percy shrugged and made his way over to the exit when I realized we were still holding hands… not that I minded. My ear twitched and I glimpsed an image of a familiar bony figure digging his way through the wreckage.

"Percy," I hissed and pulled him down with me behind a stone outcrop in the floor. He raised his eyebrow but I waved him off and he nodded understandingly. Just as I had hid us the figure burst through the pile of rocks which used to be the entrance to the room.

"… Should've killed those two when I had the chance…" He swore under his breath and dusted himself off as he made his way to what I hoped was the exit. I gestured in the direction of the exit with my head and Percy nodded following my lead. I stood and silently followed the skeleton man occasionally taking cover behind mounds of dirt and debris. The skeleton swore grumpily as he stomped up an inclined hallway. _Potty-mouth. _Percy rolled his eyes and snickered silently. Then it was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him, he turned to me realizing that he had just heard what I was thinking.

_Did I just-?_

_Yes._

_Do you know-?_

_No._

_ Honestly, this day couldn't get any more messed up._

_ Actually, I think it's going to get a lot more complicated. _I showed Percy what I was talking about. His eyes went wide when he saw... _Oh crap. _Percy looked at me as my knees went weak and the world as I knew it vanished into a black void; I heard a distant voice at the back of my mind calling my name frantically begging me to wake up, but I couldn't. _And seven became six, _an eerie voice that sounded as ancient as the Earth itself seemed to mock me as I fell endlessly into a pit of _almost_ nothing.

**How was it? Did it taste like cookies? Leave a review by clicking on that rascally little button down there and let me know! Also did anyone catch the Battle of the Labyrinth reference? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Watch out for blood, sweat, and tear stains on this chapter:  
><strong>

**1) Like I said the last chapter the disclaimer is in the previous chapters**

**2) I love all you beautiful strangers who read my stories and review and all that good stuff!**

**3) By the way, who's loving the little Horizontal Line down there, pretty awesome if I do say so myself (this is me hinting you to read!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

"Um… Annabeth, I really need you to get up now…" I slightly shook her shoulder trying not to alert Skeleton Guy. I looked to see that he was using a familiar bronze knife to slit his wrist, blood poured out of the wound as he held it over a small bowl on a pedestal in the middle of the room. The blood slowly disappeared from the bowl leaving a clingy metallic smell in the air. Once all the blood was gone a circular outcrop in the wall began to unfold itself from the middle to reveal a door into a small room only containing a spiral staircase.

I quickly diverted my attention back to Annabeth and grabbed her wrist to check her pulse. She had one but it was faint, I leaned closer to hear her breathing evenly almost as if she were sleeping. "Bad time for a nap, Annabeth," I bent down and gently lifted her onto my shoulders firefighter style; this way I could carry Annabeth and still be able to move around fairly easily. I crossed the room to the stairs when I heard Annabeth muttering in her "sleep".

"No… no, no, no, no… t-take me… I can't- no, no, stop…" She sobbed silently and buried her face into my shoulder. I could feel the wetness from her tears soak through my shirt and touch my skin; for some reason this rejuvenated me. I was ready to level this entire place and mercilessly annihilate everyone who stood in my path; starting with Skeleton Guy. I half jogged up the stairs taking them two at a time.

I climbed on and on and on for what felt like hours, it seemed like with every step I gained ten pounds. Gravity was kicking my butt as I slowed to a steady trudge. _Step, step, step, step, step… step, step… step… _Suddenly Annabeth gave an enormous jerk and I thought we were both going to topple down the stairs. I quickly caught on to the railing on the stairs as Annabeth clung to my shirt like it was her life line. Who knows? Maybe it was… _No, I can't think like that… she's okay, Percy, she'll wake up and tell you how stupid you are any minute now… _

I heaved a shaky breath and leaned my head on to Annabeth's, "Annabeth, you have to be okay… please, don't leave me." I regained what little composure I had left and began my assent again. With every step I had to convince myself to keep going, right now the only thing that kept me going was keeping Annabeth safe. She had saved my sorry butt too many times today for me to just lie down and quit on her in her time of need.

The climb up the worn stone steps was agonizingly painful and monotonous. The only eventful things that happened was noticing that the room got slightly lighter the higher I climbed and Annabeth talking in her sleep. She said some pretty crazy stuff… but the thing that really got my attention was that my name was thrown in there a couple of times, along with some guy named Luke. I gently stroked her arm soothingly with my right hand as I held onto the railing with my left. Whenever she would thrash or get scared I whispered calming things to her. Honestly, I really didn't know what to do except carry her up the stairs and occasionally try to comfort her. Right now I felt like she was all I had and I was going to protect her with my life. It ripped my heart apart whenever she cried; I wanted to help her, I wanted to take away the pain.

I took a deep breath and looked up above my head to see that I was almost to the top. I looked over at Annabeth just in time to see her shudder and press both hands tightly to her head in pain; the entire staircase shook violently causing some of the older clay supports to collapse. I leaned over the railing to see the stairs on the lower levels begin disintegrating; my eyes must've been as big as plates. I ran like my pants were on fire up the stairs occasionally checking on the condition of the crumbling stairs below. I was shocked to find that it had almost caught up with me. This motivated me and I hastily quickened my pace up the stairs. I was breathing heavily as I shot up the stairs three at a time.

When I finally reached the top I realized there was no door, it was just a landing with a dome shaped roof that was lined with skylights. _There's got to be a way out… _I felt the wall and examined every bump and crack in it desperately trying to find a way out; eventually I gave in and decided that I was just going to have to force it open because there wasn't much time left before the entire landing would collapse beneath me. I stepped back and kicked the wall as hard as I possibly could, a sickening crack filled the air as the wall broke open and my foot cried out in pain. My foot was probably broken but I ignored the agonizing pain as I limped down the long hallway and barreled out of a small opening at the end of it. Suddenly, sunlight hit my face and I fell to my knees out of both pain and exhaustion. I realized I was in some kind of field so I laid Annabeth down and flopped down beside her. Every muscle in my body moaned as I laid there completely motionless, it hurt to breathe. Finally, I mustered up enough strength to gently take Annabeth's hand in mine and gave it a firm squeeze, "Please… I'm begging you, wake up Annabeth."

I saw her shiver and her eyes fluttered open revealing her scared grey eyes, "P-Percy…" I coughed and nodded my head weakly, the emotion in her eyes quickly changed from fear to worry as my eyes began to close and the world around me went black.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I decided to do this chapter in Percy's POV just to shake things up. By the way the Battle of the Labyrinth reference in Chapter 10 was "Deductive Reasoning". Also, I'm trying to get at least 30 reviews so please review! I really need to know whether you guys like it or not to see if I should focus on one of my other stories instead. Just as a challenge let's see if I can get 25 reviews before I upload Chapter 12. Who else is pumped for the Hunger Games? <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys I have returned from the Black Abyss of my busy schedule! **

**1) The disclaimer is in pretty much ever chapter and look here it is again: I don't own PJatO!  
><strong>

**2) Sooooooo sorry I haven't been able to post lately, expect more chapters soon!**

**3) Also, thanks so much to everyone who reviews and reads my stories!  
><strong>

**4) Had it ready last night but didn't get to post it. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Chapter 12:**

"Leo, stop that you're going to destroy the little brain cells you have left," Reyna snapped at Leo; lately she could scare the prickles off porcupines with just one glance. The rhythmic banging of Leo's head on the concrete wall stopped as he turned his head to address Reyna.

"Reyna, you're not the only one whose missing Percy and Annabeth," Leo returned to banging his head on the wall. "Even… though… Annabeth… kicks… my… butt… like… every… day… I… prefer… her… yelling… at… me… over… you."

"And I'd ten to none rather have Percy pestering me than you, te incompetens stultus semideus!" Reyna shouted at Leo.

"Really, Reyna, Latin? You're making fun of me in Latin… I see how it is! Two can play at that game!" He smiled fiendishly as he quickly thought up a nasty insult, "Τρίψτε λίγο μαγιονέζα σε όλο το πρόσωπό σας και στη συνέχεια να τρώνε μερικά σοκολάτας που καλύπτονται υγρός δελφινιών περιττώματα εννοείτε πρόσωπο!"

Piper turned to Leo, "What the heck? That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does!" Leo said in a defensive whiny voice.

"No it doesn't!"

"Guuuuuuurl, don't make me come over there!" Leo put a hand on his hip and snapped his fingers.

Jason put both of his hands up in the air, "Could we all just quit bickering for five minutes?"

Reyna rolled her eyes, "Graecus."

Piper crossed her arms and muttered, "Ρωμαϊκή επίστεγο."

"What was that?" Reyna fired at Piper.

Leo quickly stepped in between them. "She said… uh… that the uh… that she uh… wanted some chicken! Yeah that's it…" Piper gave him the chicken-was-the-best-you-could-come-up-with look and he shrugged.

"Okay, okay, okay, whatever guys we just need to get back to work. We need a plan." Reyna began to pace the room.

Piper rubbed her forehead, "Guys, I think I'm going to have to side with Reyna… for once."

Leo spun around with wide eyes, "Oh gods! It really is the end of the world! Grab your goats and children!" He ran around sporadically before stopping to grab Jason by the shoulders and shake him, "Don't just stand around! We're in the middle of a major crisis her-,"

Jason covered Leo's mouth and looked him dead in the eye, "Leo, calm down this is serious."

A sliver of a smile crawled its way onto Leo's face and in one quick motion he removed Jason's hand and sang out, "There's an animal in trouble somewhere!"

Frank and Hazel made eye contact briefly before Hazel stood up and crossed the room to whisper something to Reyna. Frank was emanating a kind of nervous, tense aura that spread throughout the room. He looked anxiously from Hazel to Reyna to Leo and back to Hazel. He thought hard about the weird dreams he had been having; the ones where his mother appeared and told him that in order to succeed there had to be sacrifice, the ultimate sacrifice. The weirdest one by far though was the one where the mud-faced lady told him in her sleepy, raspy voice that, "The fire of corruption will swallow and burn everyone, especially those who have a wooden soul." Then she vanished and he awoke soaking wet drifting down the Little Tiber; which is perfectly fine if you're Percy Jackson, but Frank wasn't exactly Percy Jackson. Frank shook his head to clear it, _Focus Frank!_

"Listen, Reyna," Hazel spoke in a hushed tone. "I can take Leo out of here and distract him for a little while so you guys can make a plan without interruptions."

She threw her hands up in the air, "Thank the gods!"

Just as she had said it the middle of the room erupted into a picture of a big sky blue house and an older looking centaur. "Chiron?" Piper looked dumbfounded as she took in the details of the Iris Message.

Chiron smiled and nodded his head to Piper, "I have some rather disturbing news. I originally tried to contact Annabeth but some force was interfering with the signal."

Jason scratched his head, "Yeah… uh… Chiron about Annabeth…"

Piper stepped in and finished for him, "… Chiron, she's gone and so is Percy." Piper retold the tragic story of how Percy and Annabeth had saved them from a soggy grave. She told him that Annabeth had been injured and Percy had taken her to the infirmary to be treated. She told him how Percy had insisted to stay with her no matter what. Then her eyebrows furrowed as she once again recalled the puzzlement they had all felt when they entered the infirmary only to find a New York Yankees ball cap on Annabeth's bed and a pen in the chair next to the bed.

Chiron stroked his beard and stared into the distance in concentration. He shook his head slightly, "This is not good especially considering the news I have."

"What kind of news?" Piper said it slowly carefully letting out each word as if they were little time bombs.

"Rachel has been spouting out strange prophecies non-stop. They aren't like the traditional prophecies she usually gives; she's just been randomly giving small sentences or maybe even just one word. I believe they are part of a larger picture, a puzzle if you will. Maybe if we were to write them down and piece them together we would be able to see the entire message more clearly."

Everyone nodded their heads slowly. Reyna's head snapped up, "Hazel, go find Octavian, he'll want to hear this."

Hazel nodded and jogged out of the room. Chiron continued, "The messages are quite unique; no two are the same nor do they talk about the same things. Sometimes she goes on about "The River of No Return" or the "Peacebringers". They all contain a similar ring to them. They all talk about imminent destruction unless "The Two" are recovered."

Chiron had been slowly pacing back and forth when a girl with fiery red hair came up behind him. He turned just in time to see her eyes open wide and flood with a florescent green light that shown out like flashlights. _The Seven become Five and The Five will fall to the feet of Earth without the wisdom and power of The Two. Demigods, heed the warning of Delphi! Find The Two! _ She collapsed as everyone stood in shock. Octavian dropped the stuffed tiger and knife in his hands and they clattered to the floor bringing everyone back to reality.

"Man, I'm starved you guys got any ice cream around here?" Leo looked around at all the pairs of eyes glaring at him. "Fine, have it your way but I'm pretty sure Percy and Annabeth wouldn't try to save the world on an empty stomach."

**What did you think? Review, review, review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys and gals KeeponReadin has returned! So very very sorry for taking so long to post this!**

**1) I don't own PJatO... you'll find this statement in pretty much every chapter**

**2) Like I said I'm really really sorry about taking so long to post!**

**3) Tried to break it up into easier to read paragraphs but there was just a lot of stuff in this chapter!**

**4) To recap: sorry. Now, read!**

**Chapter 13:**

I lifted my head ever so slightly only to receive a jolt of pain that sent me back to the soft grass. Wait grass?I observed my surroundings a little more closely to find a blue sky and several trees. I breathed in the fresh air and breathed out the musty cave air (well, technically it would be musty cave carbon dioxide). But, my observations were cut short by the ferocious growling of my stomach. I moaned; trying to remember the last time I had eaten. _Gods, I'm starving! _I slowly rotated my head to look at Percy. His chest silently rose and fell in a rhythmic pattern, his face wore a peaceful half-smile, and a lock of his unruly black hair hung down in front of his eyes. I closed my eyes and sighed, silently wishing that all the stuff we had seen inside the cave was just a dream. I wished that I could just wake up from this nightmare and live a normal life. You know, not being attacked by monsters every five seconds wouldn't be half bad. Right now, I don't have time for wishes. Right now, I need a plan.

I quickly realized that a plan would do me no good because I couldn't move. Every bone, muscle, and nerve in my body screamed in pain. I felt like I had just ridden a donkey up a staircase for four hours straight. Upon that I had a tremendous headache that will, according to my mother, "Fade as you learn to control the new abilities I have blessed you with." That's another thing: my mom is _Athena. _Yeah you heard me right _Athena. _The Greek goddess of wisdom is my mom.

One second I'm running through an underground cave and the next I'm in some kind of big white room with a tall, slender, painfully familiar dark haired woman. Besides telling me who she was and that she was my mom, Athena- err, I mean mom- told me that the fate of the world rested on my shoulders. She said that Percy was the son of (she cringed a little before she said it) Poseidon, and that together we had the power to either destroy the world or save it. After she told me that I proceeded to tell her that she was a raving lunatic to entrust "the fate of the world" to two amnesiac teenagers. She blew me off and continued to tell me more. She said her time with me was limited and Zeus would definitely not approve. I'm trying to logically explain this… or somehow put it out of my mind, but I can't. It's like it's hardwired in; like I was born to do this kind of stuff. It's like even though I know every single bit of it is complete nonsense and goes against all logical explanations; I still believe every last word of it. Who knows? Maybe I've gone off the deep end. Or maybe the fate of the world really is on my shoulders.

I dug myself out of my thoughts and returned to the present. As much as I hated to wake him up out of his peaceful and admittedly cute slumber I was going to have to. With some effort I reached my arm out to poke him but he quickly sat bolt upright with wide eyes. "Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods… Annabeth, Grover, home…" He looked around and mumbled incoherent things to himself. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring glance. That's when I saw it. I saw what he saw.

Fire ripped through a once peaceful clearing, Giants tore through small, highly decorated, cabin-like buildings, and heavily armed teenagers attacked the Giants and tried in vain to douse the inextinguishable flames. Battle cries and screams both of fear and pain rung out across the battle field like an eerie song. Feelings of anger and sorrow bubbled up in the pit of my stomach. I watched as a band of teenage girls in matching silver uniforms charged into battle firing volley after volley of arrows at the Giants. The arrows didn't even faze the Giants, nothing did. They were unbeatable; they were practically made of steel. A small girl that looked about twelve years old with curly blonde hair like mine charged at a Giant. The Giant flung her to the side like a toy and cackled maliciously.

That was it. I was ready to fling myself head first into this war! I was fairly certain that these people were my family and I was ready to defend them to my last breath! That's when I saw _them. _Two teenagers standing at the top of the hill looking down on the scene _chuckling. _They wore Greek styled armor. The boy wore a flowing sea-green cape and bluish grey armor that seemed to roll and swell like the stormy tides of the ocean. He looked exactly like Percy… no… he _was _Percy. His messy black looked even darker and his eyes were an unnatural shade of green so dark they were almost black. The evil grin on his face and the soulless look in his eyes made me shudder. I heard myself muttering, "No." over and over again to myself until I was shouting it. The scene shifted to the right of Evil Percy to the thing I feared most: me.

My blood red cape billowed out behind me as I laughed carelessly at the scene. My armor was a cold, heartless shade of silver that matched my stony eyes. The malicious smile on my face grew to a ridiculously evil size as an older looking boy charged at me. He looked exactly like me: wise, powerful grey eyes and gold, curly locks of hair. Evil Percy folded his arms and smiled wickedly. "Ah, brother, it's been quite a while since we last spoke," my voice was so wicked I barely recognized it as my own.

His face contorted in rage, "Annabeth, you're a cruel heartless monster! I'd much sooner spit on you than claim you as my sister!"

"Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm, whatever are we going to do with you?"

"Probably murder me like you did with Chiron and the rest of my family. You're a killer. That's all you know now, you destroyed my home, my family, and you might as well kill me now too. Got nothing left anyways."

The Evil Me lifted Malcolm off his feet with her mind and began to pace around him, examining him as if she were planning the messiest and most painful way to dissect him. She lowered her voice and whispered next to him, "Malcolm, I'm going to let you in on a little secret."

He struggled under her grip and choked out sarcastically, "Enlighten me."

"We were all doomed from the start, The End."

"Annabeth, you and I both know that's not true. You're too smart for this crap. Well, at least, you _were._" Her evil smile faded and her hand slowly closed into a fist, ending my brother's life and the vision.

I stared into Percy's sea green eyes as tears dripped down my face. His eyes sparkled with tears that would never come as he pulled me into a hug. I gripped the back of his shirt and buried my face into his shoulder. I muttered, "No, no, no, no."

"Don't worry, we're not monsters Annabeth. We're not monsters. We're not monsters." He repeated it over and over trying to reassure himself as he patted my back.

I pulled away and looked him dead in the eye, "Percy, we're going home." Though neither of us knew exactly where home was, we stood up and begun our journey hand-in-hand.

**Did you like it? I hope so. I got really excited while writing this chapter! I have tons and tons of ideas for this story! I really hope I can fit them all in here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and all that other good stuff that I can't remember the names of because after writing this I'm pretty much brain dead! Anyways, review and tell me what you think... please? For the children? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey just wanted to post another chapter really quick to show how sorry I am for not posting lately!**

**1) I don't own PJatO or McDonald's... I'd have lots of money if I did**

**2) Chicken!**

**3) To recap: chicken! Nowith I commandith thou to readith!**

**Chapter 14:**

I wasn't holding her hand because I liked her or anything; I was doing it because it was the only thing that was keeping me sane at the moment. I had just watched myself destroy and soullessly murder my home and family. I had ripped my brother, Tyson I think was his name, apart before he was even able to run out of the ocean and join the battle. I mean literally I ripped him into two pieces and flung his remains out to sea somewhere. I had smiled while I captured my cousins… what were their names? Thalia was the girl with the black spiky hair and Nico was the younger boy with the dark hair and dark eyes, Thalia and Nico. I put them in small earthen cages that got smaller and smaller the more they drew breath. I had laughed at them and tortured them by telling them ridiculously terrible things about their family and friends. Then mom appeared. She told me that I was… I was a monster. That she found it hard to call me son anymore now that I had turned into a brutal, malicious killing machine. I was furious; so mad that I clenched my fists, sending Nico and Thalia to their graves. While Evil Me in the vision showed no sign of emotion for Thalia and Nico, I cried out reaching for them, trying to help them. But I couldn't, I had already done the damage, I had already killed them. I turned to my mother obviously not happy with what she was saying. The wicked smile on my face faded into a thin line of sorrow as I raised my hands and choked my mother to death.

I keep telling myself over and over that that's not me, that I'm not a monster. But, I can't help get the feeling that that's what dad (who just so happens to be Poseidon) was talking about, "Son, you and that Daughter of (he cringed a little before he said it) Athena are the key to this war. You two can either destroy us all or save the world. Your choice, son, but if I were you: I'd save the world. A lot more glory and I won't hate your guts afterward, well that's assuming you haven't already killed me." And the Dad of the Century award goes to… Poseidon for: abandoning his child at birth and only ever speaking to him when he's the key to some world saving prophecy. I told him that and he pretty much blew me off, "Son, I don't have time to explain these things. Zeus has us all on a tight leash as is, once he gets wind of this conversation he'll probably blow a gasket and send another record breaking thunderstorm to Manhattan." He had also told me that the things he was about to show me would happen if I decided to use my powers for evil. He had also mentioned that eventually Annabeth and I would become so evil and power hungry that we would try and kill each other in order to gain more power.

"Percy, are you okay?" She was looking at me with inquisitive, worried eyes.

"Truthfully, no, and honestly I'm just not even going to try to lie to you because you can just read my mind anyway."

She smiled triumphantly, "Smart move."

"Oh gods, you're rubbing off on me! I have to find a source of dumb quick!"

She rolled her eyes, "Good luck with that. We're miles away from civilization."

"'Where there's a will there's a way'."

Her stomach growled ferociously and I was reminded of my own hunger, "Alright here's the plan: you go find some food, I'll go find some shelter, and afterwards we meet back here."

"Got it, can't save the world on an empty stomach." I pouted just a little as I let go of her hand and she rolled her eyes again. We both headed in opposite directions across the clearing. Before I got to the edge of the forest I turned watched her go for a little while until she turned around.

She cupped her hands in front of her mouth and yelled, "Try not to get captured or die, please!"

I gave her two thumbs up, "Don't worry, mommy, I'm a big boy!" I imagined her rolling her eyes at me as she disappeared into the forest. I almost went after her when I remembered I had to go find food, so I did what all skilled foresters **(A/N: His ego is rather large)** do: I headed for water. I quickly located a stream and followed it as it sloped through the forest. I walked for at least an hour taking in new sights and sounds every few minutes. I soon realized that I had been walking for a lot longer than I had thought when I heard the familiar sound of cars rushing down a busy highway. I walked a little more swiftly and eventually reached a line of trees. I peeked out from behind one the larger trees and saw a small town. From my position on the hill I could see most of the small town. I started scanning the town for- bingo! McDonald's straight ahead! I made my way down the hill and across the busy highway that blocked my path to McDonald's while singing my new hit song _Percy is the Freaking Greatest_: _Percy is the freaking greatest demigod in the whole freaking world! _**(A/N: Sorry this is Percy we're talking about… Annabeth's song would've been much cleverer) **I walked in the most casual manner I could muster towards the glorious establishment known as McDonald's. I was so hungry that if I didn't restrain myself I was sure I would go crazy and bust the door down to get in.

As I sped toward the front entrance something caught my eye. A billboard, if it had been any bigger and more obvious I would've called Guinness. Struggling with my ADHD to get past how big the billboard was I finally focused and saw two faces on it: mine and Annabeth's**. **Then as I tried to read the text on the billboard Dyslexia kicked in: tedWan Wot 17 earY lOds llaC thiW nyA nIfronmatio. Listed under the pictures and words was a phone number. I was able to make out the word: Wanted, and from there I pretty much figured we were in a Hades (still trying to get used to the whole "demigod" thing) load of trouble. Hair stood up on the back of my neck as I heard the familiar _click _of a gun. I was about to turn around when a hostile voice yelled at me in a commanding tone, "Freeze and put your hands above your head where I can see them!" I obeyed, seeing as I had nothing else to do. "Now, turn around slowly." I turned to face a wad of at least ten police officers. The officers panned out and formed a wide circle around me. They all had loaded guns pointed right at my head.

**Leave it to Percy to get arrested while on his way to McDonald's. *Shakes head* I'd like to see him get out of this one! Also, a big juicy THANK YOU goes out to all the people who read and review this story! Same goes to the people who added this to their favorites and all that good stuff! Review please!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wheeeeeeeeew! Chapter 15 at last! Canna get a whoop whoop? No? Yes? Maybe?**

**1) I don't nor will I ever own PJatO or McDonald's**

**2) This is probably one of if not my favorite chapter... don't know why, it's just grown on me**

**3) To recap: this chapter is not my tumor (even if I had one this chapter wouldn't be it). What are you doing looking at this? Read the story!**

**Chapter 15:**

I guessed that since I was pretty much totally screwed from here on out I might as well have a little fun, "Nice weather we're having, eh?" They all tensed up but didn't respond. "Ah, so you guys are the silent type? That's cool, I'm a big talker myself so you guys can just listen." They looked at each other like, _what is this guy on? _I walked over to the nearest officer to me who looked kind of like the new guy I inspected his uniform until I found what I was looking for, his badge. It read: California Police Department. I smiled warmly at him and proceeded to inspect his gun, "Is this standard issue in California? Seems like the cops in New York are doing much better budget wise, seriously this gun is crap." I smiled a little more genuinely. "Sir, can I borrow that?" I gestured with my raised hands to his gun. He backed up and the guy next to him jabbed his gun in the back of my head.

"I suggest you shut up and quit clowning around." He spoke in a low your-pushing-it-kid tone.

I turned to face him and put on a look of mock hurt, "I'm shocked, do you treat all your visitors like this?"

"Son, you're a wanted criminal."

I looked at him like he was crazy, "You are _definitely _not my dad. Trust me; I just met him a couple hours back."

My "Dad" was a tall man with a belly that bulged out a little over his waist. He had a white stubbly beard and a waning mop of thin white hair that stuck out from beneath his police officer's hat. I noticed that his free hand was touching his tazer on his belt. Not good… I saw out of the corner of my eye the newbie cop whisper to his buddy, "This kid's on crack for sure!"

I whipped around, "Excuse me sir, what was that?"

Newbie Cop looked like a deer in headlights, "Uh... I-,"

"If you don't tell me I'm going to have to assume that you were talking about my mother. When people talk trash about my mom things get messy." He looked really scared and even though he was holding his gun out with both hands it still shook violently. I walked towards him in a menacing manner as I waited patiently for my "Dear Old Dad" to attempt to taze me. Finally, I felt "Daddy" charge at me from behind, I quickly spun around and grabbed his tazer hand twisting it so that the tazer dropped to the ground. I gave him a knee in the gut and grabbed the gun out of his hand like I'd done this plenty of times before. I tilted my head to the side cockily, "Well officers, I believe it just got real."

Newbie Cop's eyes were as big as tires as he said in a small un-cop-like voice, "Indeed."

The cop that had stopped me from getting my cheeseburger whispered to the guy next to him, "Johnson, radio HQ we're going to need backup, _lots _of backup."

I swaggered over to him, pointed my gun at his forehead, and whispered in his ear, "Just let me get my freaking cheeseburger, we can all go home, and forget any of this ever happened. Is that cool with you officer?" He nodded his head violently. "Good, I hate these mortal weapons," I tossed the gun over my shoulder, with a satisfying _crunch_ it burst into a million pieces on the pavement. The shell shocked cops watched as I strolled carelessly to the front door. I had to push my way through a couple of officers who were too stunned by the recent events to even move. Once inside I ordered, got my food (the cashier didn't make me pay because she thought I might kill her or something… being a wanted criminal has its perks), and pulled open the front door to find the police officers exactly where I had left them. I waved to them like they were old friends of mine as I took my time walking across the parking lot, "See you guys later."

I walked down the slope and out of the sight of the police officers I traveled downward until I reached the highway from there I could spot at least five cop cars hurtling towards the McDonald's. I quickly scampered across the highway and dove into some foliage to watch the scene unfurl. I figured I had about five minutes before they came looking for me in the woods. I watched as the reinforcement officers joined the originals. An ambulance also appeared to take "Dad" off to the hospital. I doubted that he would have any major injuries but that didn't stop me from still feeling a little bit guilty for hurting him. My next move should be to try to fake the cops out, you know; take them on a wild goose chase. I took off from my hiding place and bolted across the highway passing directly in front of an oncoming cop car. _That should get his attention_, I thought as the officer swerved to miss me out of pure reflex. This reflex caused a "ten car pileup on turn three". All the cops tried to slam on their breaks but all their efforts were in vain. They all slammed into the first officer's car as I laughed hysterically from the side of the road. Big mistake; three burly cops barreled down the hill towards me with their hands on their guns ready to whip them out and pump a few rounds into me.

What I did next was what all Legendary World-Saving Demigod Heroes would've done: I turned around and ran like my pants were on fire. My mind switched over to Auto-Pilot and let my legs take me wherever they felt was the safest (which was pretty much anywhere without big burly pistol packing coppers). A police car crashed through the fence of the yard I had somehow gotten into without even knowing it. I pushed over lawn ornaments and toppled flowers in my mad dash to get the heck out of the way of the accelerating cop car. I leaped over the short, white picket fence and stumbled as I landed on the hard pavement, but quickly regained my balance and took off again. The car swerved and busted through the fence leaving skid marks on both the yard and the road. I could hear the engine roaring behind me as the cop smashed the accelerator to the floor. I said a silent prayer to the god of Crazed Police Officers and then silently, I hoped that there was such a thing. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, bracing myself for the sickening crunch and then eventually, my death. Well death is a bit dramatic, I'd probably actually be briefly hospitalized then imprisoned for most of my life. Given the choice I think I'd go with what really happen next as opposed to death or jail.

**And the pl****ot thickens! Sorry, just wanted to say that. Anyways I've noticed that a lot of writers have been giving their readers cookies, so just to show everyone in the world that KeeponReadin's readers are the best in the universe I'm not going to give you cookies. Kidding! Here they are (did you see the looks on your faces? Priceless! XD): (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) There you go!** **A dozen Mother's Day cookies for you to share with everyone in the world! Review, please (for more cookies)!**


	16. Chapter 16

**The cliffhanger from the previous chapter was a monstrous one now wasn't it?**

**1) I don't own PJatO... seriously, just take my word for it okay?**

**2) Wow... I really don't have anything else to say other than... READ!**

**Chapter 16:**

I looked at the sun; it looked to be about 1:00 in the afternoon. Hadn't it been about noon when Percy left to go get food? After Percy had left it had only taken me an hour or two to find an adequate shelter for the night, or at least until we figured out where in Hades we were going. I had been skirting the edge of the clearing thinking about the best place to make shelter when I saw a small opening in the tree line revealing a little stream that ran through a patch of really tall trees. The trees had looked so familiar I was surprised that I hadn't figured them out at once: they were Redwood trees. _California _Redwood trees to be exact. That meant that I had the vaguest idea of where we were. _Well, _I thought, _it's certainly a start. _

Not long after spotting the Redwoods I found a tree nestled in behind an especially tall Redwood making it pretty much invisible no matter what direction you were looking at it from. I decided that it would be the perfect spot to temporarily make shelter so I began to collect the necessary supplies we would need. After making a check list of mandatory survival items I set to work collecting: fire wood, water, rocks, leaves, branches, and different varieties of foliage. I practiced making fires (which turned out to be a lot harder than the History channel let on), and busying myself with pretty much anything that would keep my mind off of Percy.

Soon, I ran out of things to do and worry set in. I anxiously looked at the sun, it looked about 3:00ish. How could it possibly take him four hours to find food? I decided to try and contact him telepathically, _Percy! _No answer. _That's it I'm going to go find that Seaweed Brain, _I thought. I walked for a few seconds before I stopped dead in my tracks. Seaweed Brain… where had that came from? I quickly shook off the useless thought and sprinted to the clearing where Percy and I had parted ways. I took the path he had taken earlier today and dashed along a small stream and then I eventually reached a line of trees with the familiar buzzing of cars on a highway and… an ambulance? _Oh gods, what has he done now? _I peeked around the trunk of one of the trees only to spot at least a dozen police officers with dogs hanging around the edge of the forest. One of the dogs abruptly stopped smelling the ground and stuck its head in the air. It looked over to my position in the trees and I felt my eyes go wide.

What I did next was what all Legendary World-Saving Demigod Heroines would've done: I turned around and ran like my pants were on fire. The dogs let out a chain of hostile barks and quickly pursued me. Instead of just running around I actually used my head (seriously, who just runs for their life without a conscious idea of where they're going? They could end up practically anywhere without even realizing it; like in some random person's yard for example) and common sense to navigate away from our shelter and toward the town. I broke through the tree line and bolted straight for the highway while sending up a silent prayer to the god of Californian Rush-Hour Traffic wherever he/she may be. Apparently they heard me because I got across unscathed except for the occasional honking and the cursing that was sure to follow (I will never think about or look at my mother the same way again).

But I wasn't done then, not even close. Even though "Sparky" and his pals were probably already road kill, I just kept on running. Then out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of flashing blue and red lights, then the roar of a car accelerator jolted me back to life and sent my legs into over drive. I heard the car gaining on me; I took a quick look over my shoulder to see a frustrated police officer trying to push the gas pedal through the floor of the car. Then it hit me: I was running at a rate of at least 120 mph (193.1 kph). Just as realization had dawned on me I heard the sound of splintering wood coming from a nearby yard. I looked in the direction of the sound to see a police car chasing a purple blur then- _WHAM! _

I smacked head on into the blur and we both rolled and tumbled across the pavement until we were both sprawled out on our backs in the middle of the road. I was breathing heavily when I looked up just in time to see the police cars slam into each other and tumble exactly as the blur and I had. I was too tired to move or protest so I just watched as the two cars landing not two inches (5.08 centimeters) from my face. I was still winded from my run so I looked over to the blur at my side. As it turned out, it wasn't a blur it was Percy. I composed myself and asked as nonchalantly as I could manage, "So, how was your day?"

He smiled weakly and replied, "Pretty darn good. How was yours?"

**Well would you look at that? KeeponReadin has gone Metric System friendly ( *cough cough* Google *cough cough*)! Who was that? Man, we need to get some cough drops up in here. Review please and I almost forgot: HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Don't forget to tell your beautifully amazing mom that you love and appreciate her! For Percy's sake at least get her a card!**


End file.
